Elric Timothy Atchison
Elric Timothy Atchison (born on March 1st, 1996 in San Jose, California) is an American voice actor, script-writer, voice director, on-camera actor and theater actor Born in the same city as Ricco Fajardo, but he's born in the same state with Berry, and he's raised in Milpitas, California, he joins Funimation in 2026 with his good buddy, Ricco Fajardo, who is still there for Elric's arrival to Funimation. He has the same birth year as Bryn Apprill (considering that they were both born in 1996). Atchison is also friends with Micah Solusod, Trina Nishimura, Josh Grelle, Michelle Rojas, Aaron Dismuke, Robbie Daymond and Leah Clark, who are happen to be connections to why Atchison is moving to Texas to join Funimation. Ricco is also an another reason as to why Atchison is joining him in 2026, other than Ricco and these others being a reason for themselves. There's also his acquaintances, John Wesley Go and Morgan Berry. Along with others in Funimation that he got a connection with on Social Media: Amber Lee Connors, Caitlin Glass, Kristen McGuire, Megan Shipman, his birth month buddy, Ian Mead Moore, Brandon McInnis, Daman Mills, Elizabeth Maxwell, Felecia Angelle, Morgan Garrett, Alejandro Saab, J. Michael Tatum, Coby Lewin, and Emily Fajardo. He soon becomes friends with voice actor veterans Bryce Papenbrook, along with: Atchison's voice over senpai: Skyler Davenport, Matthew Mercer, Todd Haberkorn, Christopher Bevins, Cherami Leigh and Patrick Seitz, when they become part of the cast of Holy World War and Tales of the Legends. Atchison's decision was swift to his own making. He'll join Funimation at 30. During that time, he'll join Bang Zoom! Entertainment only for official dubs of Aniplex stuff; he unites with: Bryce Papenbrook, Morgan Berry (who also joins Bang Zoom! on a temporary basis) who also was a California born like Ricco and Elric, but there's also to things: Cherami Leigh, his senpai Skyler Davenport, and Matthew Mercer, and becomes acquaintances with: Max Mittelman, Cristina Vee, Erica Mendez, Xander Mobus, Kyle Hebert, Keith Silverstein, Ray Chase, Cassandra Lee Morris, Erica Lindbeck, Erika Harlacher, along with his inspiration to voice acting: Kaiji Tang, Kayli Mills, Dave Fennoy (Voice of Lee in Telltale's The Walking Dead), and Benjamin Diskin. He also becomes online friends with Evan Rivers, an anime FanFiction writer who is also the creator and scriptwriter of the World War Series and Tales of the Legends. He's also known for voicing: Odeim in Chef Fred, Akio in Before Light, Asori and Iwata in Lost Hope, Detective Samuel Anders in Demon Enforcers, Lumis and Umbra in Downfall FES Re:Boot, Angry Flower and Angry Carrot/Bunny in Tesseract Prime Offworlds: The Unknown Universe, and Alma Kaiba in Holy World War. Lost Hope is now Atchison's anime debut. He's voicing and script-writing on the anime. Currently, Elric Atchison attends College of Adaptive Arts in San Jose, California (Birthcity of: Elric Timothy Atchison, himself and Ricco Fajardo) till 2020. Along with that, Atchison voices Detective Smith and Ricky in a radio play: The Adventures of Sassy, coming out in June 7th, 2018. He even shares the same year with Michael Johnston. Voices *Knights of RedCliff: The Series - Legion Commander Kavin, Nephew of Sorcus *The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) - Bart Simpson (adult) *Family Guy (Full English Dub Cast) - Buddha *Holy World War - Alma Kaiba, Additional Voices *Grand World War - Additional Voices *Tales of the Legends - ??? *Persona 4: Spirits In Pixels - Kenchu Uesugi *Primordial War - Akatsuki *New Warriors: Infinite - Trickshot *Sengoku Night Blood- Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Nobunaga Oda and Nobuyuki Sanada *Dynasty Warriors 9 (Redub)- Cao Pi and Xun You Known for * The voice of Asori Enomato and Iwata Kaima in Lost Hope * The voice of Uri Fey in the 2020 released Role Playing Video Game: Dark Mind: Shattered Darkness * The voice of Odeim in Chef Fred * Being inspired by: Kaiji Tang, Kayli Mills (to voice in visual novels), Robbie Daymond, Keith Silverstein and Katie Zeisl, his CAA instructor. * The Winter Ball King of Milpitas High School, his alma mater in 2013. Category:Voice actors Category:FUNimation Voice Actors Category:California born voice actors Category:San Jose, California born personalities Category:Bige1218's World War Series Voice Actors Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Voice Actors Category:1990s births Category:1996 births Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:Viz Media Voice Actors Category:Milpitas, California Category:College of Adaptive Arts Students